Stupid questions
by WhiteCloud
Summary: made it out of boredom.questions asked toCc and Gf with the help of NC0. R for bad language.Ch 5 up,Leena
1. Harry

Disclaimer:ptttt  
Me:Hello,Cloud here and this is my show. I'm gonna ask our zoids CC and GF questions and I'll have A different zoids NC0 character help me for each show. Today's helper is..  
Bit: I'm here  
Me: Bit, you're in the next show.  
Bit: Oops,Who is it then?  
Me: Harry Champ  
Bit: What?  
Harry: Hello,I Harry champ am destined to be king, Bit, you're garbage.Bye-bye  
Bit: rrr, bye.*Bit leaves*  
Me:Oookaie, Would all the Zoids CC and GF characters come and sit down?  
Okay, the first person I'm gonna bother is...  
Harry:..H-I-L-T-Z, oh Hiltz, that's how it's read right?  
Me: Yes(idiot)  
So Hiltz, How are you supposed to win a girl over?  
Hiltz:I don't  
Me: What would you do if you like someone?  
Hiltz: I hate everyone  
Me: Just answer the damn question, that is if you want Ambient back  
Hiltz: I'd force her to be with me with power. Women love power.  
Harry: Really?  
Me: What if she ,or he if you're gay, doesn't come over to you?  
Hiltz: Kill the bitch and get a new one.  
Me: That's interesting. okay, you can leave, here's the key to Ambient's cell.  
*Hiltz leaves in a Hurry*  
Me:Okay Harry who's next?  
Harry: Umm,Ravin  
Me: Raven, dummas  
Thomas:Uh?Did you say my name?  
Moonbay: No, shut up.  
Me: Raven, What is the best way to keep a parents-kids relationship going  
Raven;.....  
Me: Raven, answer  
Raven: don't die  
Me: anything else?  
Raven: No  
Me:you sure?  
Raven:yes  
Me: Raven,what is the best father-son activity?  
Raven:I dunno, and if you're truing to make me sad, it's not working.  
Me: It's not, damn  
Raven, do you love your parents?  
Raven:...  
Me: Would you be happy to see them again?  
Raven:.......  
Me: Would you cry if you did?  
Raven:...,No  
Me: Why not?  
Raven:.....,Can I ask you a few questions?  
Me: Sure  
Raven: Do you love your parents?  
Me: Of course  
Raven: Do you wanna keep your relationship with them going?  
Me: yeah  
Raven: Then, don't bother me, if you do I'll kill you and that relationship will be over.  
Me: okay, next person,You can leave Raven.  
Harry: Umm, Moo ay  
Me:?,uh,close enough.  
So, have you taken singing lessons?  
Moonbay: No, it's all talent  
Irvine:That explains why you have none  
Moonbay:What did you say?  
Irvine*squeaky voice* nothing(bitch)  
Me:Moonbay, have you ever taken any kind of fighting lessons?  
MB*I don't feel like writing the full name*:Yes, boxing  
Me: You gonna use your experience on Irvine  
MB: You betcha  
Irvine: gulp,oh no  
Me: What situation will he be in after you beat him up  
MB: I dunno, let's find out* drags Irvine to closet, Irvine screaming. MB walks back..alone*  
Me:Where is Irvine?  
MB:Uhh,he KO'd  
Me: Ohh, but he was the next victim  
MB: You shoulda said that  
Me: He was also the last victim of the day.  
MB:oh,sorry  
Every one who wasn't questioned:Why d'you ask us to come then?  
Me: In case you'd remark like Irvine did to Moonbay, without te KO part okay  
Every one who wasn't questioned: What? Fuck you. You wasted my time.  
Me: show's over  
  
*Review,and if you want to ask questions too, go right ahead, just don't steal them from some other fic by another author* 


	2. Bit

Disclaimer: Why bother?  
Me: Today's helper is Bit, unfortunately, why'd I pick him?  
Bit: Oh. that's mean  
Me: Whatever idiot  
So, who's the first victim  
Bit: .....  
Me: Helloooo  
Bit: I'm not telling  
Me: Why noy?  
Bit: 'cause you said I was an idiot and I wan a apology.  
Me: Why should I apologize? You are an idiot  
Bit: Then I'm not telling the name and you can't start  
Me: I memorized who,when and what to ask, stupid  
Bit: Oh  
Me: THe first victim of today's show is... Van  
Van: Yeah, I'm gonna be first to leave  
Bit: lucky you  
Me: Screw you both.  
So, Van, what do you love the most?  
Van: P-  
Me: _except for papayas.  
Van: Fiona  
Fiona: Oh Van that's so sweet  
Me: sweet,uh?  
Have you guys done it yet?  
Van: Done what?  
Me: You know,umh-umh  
Van:What?  
Bit: And they say I'm dumb  
Van: Bit, you know what she's talking about?  
Bit: Yeah, marriage  
Me: You both are idiots  
Bit: You mean I'm wrong  
Me: completely  
Bit: shit  
Van:So what is it?  
Raven: goddamn it Van, it's obvious she's asking you if you've fucked Fiona yet.  
Stop wasting time, I wanna get outta here as fast as possible.  
Me: Thanks Raven, I think. So Van,have you?  
Van: Hell yeah  
Me: How many times?  
Van: None of your business  
Me: Answer the damn question  
Van: 10- 15 times, I dunno. I didn't count  
Fiona: 17 actually  
Me: Really? So Fiona, Is Van's dick long?  
Van: Hey! that ain't your business. Oh, and can I leave now that you changed victims?  
Me: rrr  
Van: Ok, I got it, geez  
Me: Fiona, your answer  
Fiona: It's huge  
Me: When you guys had sex, did you such his dick  
Fiona: ...., I'd rather not answer that  
Me: or in other words, yes  
Fiona: That's not what I said!  
Me: But that's what you meant, right?  
Fiona: who cares about that anyway  
Bit: sucking his dick, that's gross. Was it even clean?  
Fiona: I dunno  
All,except,well take a guess who,:ewww  
Bit:Now I wanna vomit  
Me:Van,you can leave now  
Van: Yippi  
Fiona:What about me?  
Me:I got other questions  
Do you fake passing out and hearing voices?  
Fiona: Why would I do that?  
Me: I dunno. Attention maybe  
Fiona: No I don't fake it  
Me: Have you slept with anyone other than Van?  
Fiona: Yes, but don't tell him that  
Bit: Who was it?  
Fiona: Uhhh, I don't think that person wants you to know  
Me: come on tell us, Van isn't here, I made him leave just because of that question.  
Fiona: Yea, but that person is  
Me:*looks around the room*: which one is it?  
Fiona: Not telling  
Me: I'll figure it out,...., oh I know, it's Rudolph right?  
Fiona: How_  
Me: He was blushing real hard  
Fiona: Rudolph, get your face in control  
Rudolph: Um, where and how is this show broadcasted?  
Me:By Tv and Radio everywhere in Zi, why?  
*Rudolph faints*   
Karl: His people foud out, that's why.  
Thomas: Wow, him and Fiona.How'd he do that?Wait, isn't he kind of young for that?  
MB: He sure is  
Me:Whatever.Fiona you slut,you can leave.  
Fiona: Oh, thank you Almighty God  
Me: you trying to piss me off, you know the rules. Keep any God praising to yourself.  
Fiona: Why not?  
Me: 'Cause I'm an atheist stupid slut.  
So Irvine, are you feeling better from last time.  
Irvine: Thank you for your con_  
Me: Who cares?  
Do you want vengeance on Moonbay?  
Irvine: Yes  
Me: What are you gonna do?  
Irvine: Nothing  
Me:???  
Irvine: If I did anything to her she'd hurt me back. She's dangerous you know.  
MB: That's right. Hurt me and I'll send you in a coma.  
Irvine:Fuck you  
Me: Irvine, what activities did you do when you were younger  
Irvine: Soccer, Football, chess,ballet, band..  
Me:ballet  
Irvine: Did I say ballet?, I meant,uhh.M-my sister did ballet, I ,uh, watched her.  
Me: Irvine took ballet Moonbay sings. How about a show  
Bit: Nobody'd come. A guy who ballet dances and a girl who can't sing, that's just plain nasty.  
MB: Can't sing?  
Bit: I-I meant who sings beautifully, just the Irvine's dancing would bring you down  
Irvine: I don't do BALLET  
MB: Say "hello coma" Bit  
Me: Moonbay, wait for the end of the show please  
MB: When is it?  
Me: Right Now.  
Show's over, see ya next time. Bit, say bye.  
Bit: Goodbye everyone  
*MB hits on Bit. Blood comes out, he faints. Irvine calls the hospital, Karl wakes Rudolph up*  
  
How did you like it, plz R&R  
. 


	3. Vega

My friend Miko Windam has a Rayearth story which is pretty good. More than a chapter of lemon  
Disclaimer: mommyyyyyyyyyy!  
Cloud:??????What's up y'all?  
Ok, My show is starting. today's helper is Vega Obscura  
Vega: Hello  
Me: Isn't he cute with that looks-like-Raven-face?  
Vega: who's Raven?  
Me: The cutest guy ever  
Van: What about me?  
Me: Get a life  
ok, Vega-honey,who's the victim?  
Vega: Don't call me honey,please. And it's Ryss.  
Me: Ok, Ryss. Have you had boyfriends before?  
Raven: She probably scared all the boys away  
Ryss: Shut up Raven. I've had plenty of boyfriends before  
Vega: Oh, he's Raven  
Me: How many?  
Ryss: about 20  
Me: were they with you of their own will, or did you mind control them?  
Raven: Mind control  
Ryss: Fuck you Raven  
Most were controlled, few were of their own will  
Raven: No doubt  
Ryss: Shut up or I'll control you into being my boyfriend  
Raven: Don't underestimate me, it wouldn't work  
Ryss: We'll see.. tonight  
Vega:Ooo  
Raven:shut the hell up Ryss  
Me: Ryss, how old are you  
Ryss: I dunno  
Me: When's your b-day?  
Ryss: I dunno and who gives a damn  
Me: Wouln't you like to know if you're old enough for Raven?  
Ryss: I guess  
Raven: I hope you're not  
Ryss: I am gonna get you bad  
Me: Please don't. He has a lot more fans than you do.  
Do you feel bad about being the reason why Miccolo died...twice?  
Ryss: Yes I do  
Me: Was he your boyfriend?  
Ryss: No  
Raven: Good for him  
Ryss:Ush  
Me: ok, Vega. Who's next?  
Vega: The guy who's picking his nose  
Me: Rudolph, eww, don't pick your nose  
Homaleff: Please use a napkin,your highness  
Me: So, except for Fiona, do you date anyone?  
Rudolph: Reese  
Vega and Raven:Ah-Ah  
Ryss: Ush up  
Me: rudolph is lame,next.  
Vega:It's Dr. D  
Me: Do you really like salt with your coffee?  
Dr.D: No, I just say that to make Fiona happy  
Fiona: What?  
Me: Do you date anyone?  
Dr.D: Madam President  
Hermann: Mom!  
MP: What? I can't date?  
Hermann: you can, but him. He's crazy.  
MP,Dr.D: so?  
Me: this si lame and he was the last person I planned.  
Vega:Just ask someone else.  
Me:ok, Vega  
Vega: I didn't mean me. Besides I thought you only asked GF and CC not NC0  
Me: Who cares? Besides I can't change the plan.  
Vega, what do you do for fun other than zoids  
Vega: I play chess  
Me: Are you good?  
Vega: I dunno, I can;t get anyone to play with me, they're always busy  
Me: I'll play with you after the show  
ok, Raven.  
Raven: You already bothered me in the 1st show  
Me: who gives a damn?  
Why don't you cut your hair?  
Raven: cause I look good with long hair  
Me: You sure do  
Will you teach me how to pilot a zoid?  
Raven: No  
Me: Why not?   
Raven: Cause It's too hard for you  
Me: Excuse me, no it isn't  
Raven: whatever bitch  
Me: bastard  
raven: asshole  
Me: jerk  
Raven: Fuckin smelly idiot  
Me: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
* I'm running away from the show*  
Raven: all right, we can leave  
Ryss: Remember Raven, I'll get you tonight  
Raven: In your dreams  
Vega: This was fun, but weird  
  
R&R 


	4. Jamie

Zidane FF9-" You don't need a reason to help people"  
Cloud: Yes you do  
Disclaimer:.........Fuck it all!  
  
Cloud: Hey I'm back  
All: boooooooooo!  
Me: stick a bone in it  
My helpers are Jamie and hopefully the Wild Eagle, that is if he shows up  
Jamie: Who's the Wild Eagle  
Me: Idiot, just tell me who the freaking victim is  
Jamie: Fine but watch your language. It's Prozen  
Me: I do what I want.Capisce?  
So Prozen. Do you fear anything  
Prozen: No,I'm fearless  
Me: Oh, come on. Just tell me in the ear. I know you're scared of something   
Prozen: Well pshpshpsh  
Me: Ah-Ah-Ah, really  
Prozen: Yes  
Jamie: What is it?  
Me: He's afraid of............ants. Bwawawawawawa  
Raven: How can you be afraid of itsy bitsy tiny ants?  
Prozen:.....................sniffs  
Raven: Prozen's about to cry. I've gotta see this  
Prozen: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
*All put their hands on their ears*  
Me:Stop your whining  
Jamie: Man, that's loud  
Raven: Please stop  
Prozen:sniffs, oh my God, Raven said "please"  
Raven: So?  
Prozen: Since when are you polite?  
Raven: Since when do you cry?  
Me: Girls,stop it.  
Prozen & Raven: Girls????  
Me: Just stop being crybabies, My show has to go on, and if you delay it, you're gonna stay  
here longer  
*Prozen& Raven sit nicely and quiet*  
Me: Next victim please Jamie  
WE: who's Jamie?  
Me: oh goody, you're here*WE stands for Wild Eagle in case you didn't know*  
Just tell us the 2nd victim  
WE: How am I supposed to know who it is?  
Me: It's written on the index card. Just read it  
WE: I can't  
Me: Why not?  
WE: I can't read good  
Me:??? great WE has the courage but Jamie has the brains  
Just read how you can  
WE: DU--M-N-OS  
Oh, Dominoes??  
Me: It's Thomas  
Thomas: Yes  
Me: How many languages van you speak?  
Thomas:13   
Me: What are they?  
Thomas: Portuguese, English, German, Japanese, French, Spanish, Egyptian, Chinese(all of them), Indou, Swedish, Latin, Greek, Al Bhed  
Me: Al Bhed?  
Thomas: Yes  
Me: That's not a real language. It's a made up language by Squaresoft in FF10  
Thomas: I didn't know  
Me: How did you learn these languages?  
Thomas: I studied them at school  
Me: Ecen though there's only one language spoken in Zi  
Thomas: Uhhh, Yes  
Me: That is stupid to learn language that don't exist on your own planet  
Thomas: No it isnnnnnnnn't  
WE: Yes it is, why would you want to speak those languages if your opponents can't understand their insults. They won't be bothered by it  
Me:WE is right even for an "encule"  
WE: What?  
Me: See, proof it's stupid  
Thomas: I guess you're right but what does it mean?  
Me: I thought you learned French  
Thomas: Not that word  
Me: I guess you didn't study bad words  
Thomas: No  
Me: You do something stupid, and you don't finish it. How low can you get?  
Thomas: You're mean. BUT WHAT DOES IT MEAN?  
WE:Yeah  
Me: Look it up. Though I doubt you'll find it.  
Thomas:You're pure evil  
Me: Thank you   
Jamie: For what?  
Me: Good, you're back  
Read me the last victim  
Jamie: What?? It's already the end. It's Karl  
Me: Oh No, Not him  
Karl: What's wrong with me?  
Me: I couldn't find any insults for you  
Karl: Great. Show's over then?  
Me: No, I'll think of some. Jamie, help me.  
Jamie: How about pshpshpsh  
Me: Great do it  
Jamie: Karl, What's up with your eyes?  
Karl: What do you mean?  
Jamie: Why do they look always tired?  
Karl: Cause I don't sleep much  
Me: Get sleeping pills then  
Karl: But what if there's an emergency  
Me: forget about that. think for yourself for once.  
Karl: It's my duty to always...  
Me: Yadayadayada. You need sleep. Go to bed and don't have fun with your girlfriend  
Karl: I don't have one  
Me: That doesn't surprise me! You work too much to meet a girl and even if you did.  
Your eyes would scare her off. You look like a zombie  
Karl:That's not true. THomas is right. You're pure evil  
Me: Show's over  
Jamie: Bye  
*switches to WE*  
WE: bye  
*Switches back to normal  
  
Plz R+R 


	5. Leena

"To be forgotten is worse than death...." - Freya from FF9  
Disclaimer: Are French People really that bad?............................Not really.  
  
Cloud: Today, instead of having the usual 3 victims(in case you didn't notice, it's always 3)  
We have 4 victims.And the helper is Leena  
Leena:I'm here  
Cloud: Who's the first victim?  
Leena: Shadow? Who's that?  
Shadow: RARRR  
Leena: AHHHHHHHH. It's a monster!  
Me: Raven, we'll need you to translate everything, exactly as he says. No changing if you don't like the answers.  
Raven: whatever  
Leena: Can't we just get rid of this monster and interrogate this nice young man?  
Raven: Nice???  
Me: Raven's not nice. He's way eviler than I am.  
Leena: Is that even possible?  
Raven: What has she done to you?  
Leena: She beat the crap out of me everytime I told her I had other things to do than come here.  
Me: I'm so proud of myself for that  
ok, let's get to the real questions, shall we?  
Shadow, If you fought Raven, would you be able to beat him?  
Shadow: Ror  
Raven:.............  
Me: Hellooooo Raven, translation.  
Raven: He said we'd have to find to find out.  
Me: Raven: Who'd you think'll win?  
Raven: Umm, Shadow.  
Shadow:Rar???  
Me: Really?  
Raven: Well, My fighting wouldn't be too good, he IS made out of metal.  
Me: Good point  
Shadow, do you still want to follow Raven even though he believes you could beat him?  
Shadow: Rar  
Raven: Good boy  
Me: I'll take that remark as a yes. And I don't want to know why you'd do that.  
Leena,Next victim  
Leena:............  
Me: What's wrong now?  
Leena: That Shadow thing is staring at me! It wants to eat me!  
Me: Shadow out, Raven you stay  
*Shadow leaves*  
Leena: Thanks  
Me: Next  
Leena: It's Specular  
Ryss: Oh goody, my organoid  
Leena: That blue thing is even creepier than the other one, do we have to ask it?  
Me: Yes, it's today's special. Organoids only  
Leena: Those aren't organoids. They're not even zoids. The liger 0 is an organoid.  
Me: This is a different race of organoids  
Leena: And a creepier one.  
Ryss: I'm glad you think so.  
Me: Specular, why are you the creepiest one?  
Specular: Raar  
Ryss: Cause Ryss is the creepiest organoid owner. Wait, what's that supposed to mean?  
Leena: AH-AH-AH  
Raven:Listen to your wise organoid, you're creepy  
Me:That's interesting but Specular, leave.....next  
Leena:It's Ambient  
Ambient:Rur?  
Leena: This one seems cute, Aren't you?  
*Leena tries to pat him, Ambient bites her hand off,blood is gushing out*  
Leena:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, that hurts  
Me: Go to the nurse, oh wait! Ambient give the hand  
*Ambient refuses to give the hand back, but Hiltz forces him to*  
Hiltz: here you go  
Me: The nurse will sew it back on,but Hiltz, what's up with the kindness?  
Hiltz:As much as I love destruction, seeing a human hand in my organoid is just disgusting.  
Me: Too true. I need a sub for Leena  
Crew: We don't have NC0 people here, they only come when they're supposed to  
Me: Raven!!! You can be my helper!  
Raven: Hell No  
Me: If you are, you don't have to come to my next 2 shows  
Raven: Ok, I'll help  
Me:Ambient, do you like bees?  
Raven: What kind of question is that?  
Me: So, Ambient?  
Ambient: rurr  
Hiltz: He hates bees  
Me: No wonder, bees are atracted to yellow AND red after all.   
Who's next?  
Raven:Zeke obviously  
Me: Zeke, are you sure you're meant yo be with Van?  
Zeke: RArr  
Van: Yes  
Raven: I doubt so  
Me: me too, and you know why? Because you don't share the same color  
All:???????  
Me: Well yeah, shadow's black, Raven has black hair.Specular's blue, Ryss has blue hair.  
Ambient's red, Hiltz has red hair. But Shadow's white and Van has...brown hair.  
Raven: I never noticed that before. Either you tan your organoid or change your hair to white.  
Van: I'm not gonna color Zeke, every time he'd take a bath, I'd have to recolor him  
Raven: Change your hair to white then  
Van: No way, I'd look ugly  
Prozen: why don't you give me Zeke, I have white hair  
Van: On second thought, white hair on me can't be as bad as him. So I'll dye my hair  
Raven:*tries to stop himself from laughing*I_can"t_wait_to_see_that.*craks up but quickly stops*  
Me: Ok show's over.Oh wait I just remembered.Raven, last show Ryss said she was gonna force you into dating her. Did she do it?  
Raven: .............  
Me: Ambient got your thong?  
Raven:No  
Me: So? Did she?  
Raven:......................  
Me: You obviously don't wanna talk about it. Which means....she did it.Bwahahahaha, Ryss gotcha.  
Ok shows over for sure this time  
Raven: right, I'll miss the next 2 shows for sure.  
Me: Meanie*sticks thong out at him*  
  
Please R+R 


	6. Naomi

Disclaimer.wow, I haven't written in a long time. Well you know, me own nothing.  
  
Cloud: Hello, hello and welcome to my show.  
  
Everyone happy of the break I gave you  
  
All: Yeah  
  
Me: y'all were supposed to say no.  
  
Anyway my helper is Naomi  
  
Naomi: What? I don't want to be a helper. Brad's not here.  
  
Me: There are plenty of other gorgeous guys here. Brad's not allowed  
  
Naomi: Where? Oh those guys*looks at Raven and other guys*  
  
Me: So, read the name of the first victim  
  
Naomi: Oh, Beke  
  
Me: Thomas: Please call Beke and translate his answers  
  
*Thomas calls Beke and Beke arrives in a sec*  
  
Naomi: AHHHHH!!!! A monster!  
  
Me: Pulease. You have a zoid; you know what they look like. (whispers in Hermione  
  
style.) What an idiot  
  
* Thomas puts on helmet to understand what Beke has to say*  
  
Me: OK. Beke, what do you do in your spare time?  
  
Beke: *beeping*  
  
Thomas: You WHAT?  
  
Me: Thomas, translate please  
  
Thomas: Nuh-uh, I-I can't translate that; it's a shame!  
  
*Steals Thomas's helmet*  
  
Thomas: Hey!!!!  
  
Me: Shut up or I'll pound you  
  
*Connects helmet to stereo so everyone can hear*  
  
Me: Beke, please repeat your answer.  
  
Beke: I download pictures of naked girls.  
  
Thomas: You WHAT???  
  
*Hits Thomas with a baseball bat*  
  
Me: oh, you're a naughty Beke uh? Did Thomas know that you downloaded those pictures?  
  
Beke: No, I don't tell him everything. Besides, I'm the one with unlimited Internet access not him.  
  
Thomas: that's it! We're going home!  
  
Me: oh shut up1  
  
Thomas: no we're going now!  
  
Me: *smacks Thomas with a frying pan*ok  
  
Beke. Is there anything else you do with your main computer other than downloading?  
  
Beke: yeah, I give Raven the stats of the pilots in the Guardian Force  
  
Thomas: *hurt, but ok*YOU WHAT?  
  
Me: Raven, is this true?  
  
Raven: yeah, after all, I don't have time to steal that info  
  
Me: Beke, why do you give Raven info that helps him to defeat people on your own side?  
  
Beke: He gives me passwords on certain sites that I'm not able to hack  
  
Me: So, Raven, do you also take those downloaded pictures when taking the GF's data?  
  
Raven: No.  
  
Me: why not?  
  
Raven: I'm not interested in that stuff  
  
Me: Beke is Raven telling the truth?  
  
Beke: yeah, he doesn't watch those photos. He's a saint  
  
Me: That's the first time I ever heard anyone call Raven a saint, I have heard that he looked as cute as one, even cuter than saints actually, but being one? How odd.  
  
Raven: I am not a saint; I bring death to hundreds of people. How am I a saint?  
  
Beke: You don't collect horny pictures like all the other guys here  
  
Me: ALL??? Hey! The other guys here, do you have horny pictures?  
  
All: *hesitantly* No, absolutely not  
  
Me:.My senses tell me that you're lying  
  
*All the other guys agree in their own way and all but Raven had horny pictures*  
  
Me: you're pathetic  
  
Naomi, next guest  
  
Naomi: the Dark Kaiser?!?  
  
Dark Kaiser: Ah! Finally my turn  
  
Me: oh boy, he might be a bit hard  
  
Dark Kaiser, I interviewed Prozen before and we all know that he was your previous form. How can he still exist if you're here?  
  
DK: simple. I didn't like my Prozen side and I rejected his soul and threw it up, but I still get this form because that's how my DNA code is.  
  
Me: basically, you're not part Prozen anymore  
  
DK: exactly  
  
Me: so you wouldn't mind if I asked a few questions about Prozen I know he won't answer. DK: let's make that bastard a laughing stock  
  
Prozen: ..  
  
Me: What's Prozen's sex type?  
  
DK: I thought everybody knew he was a guy  
  
Me: I mean does he sleep with guys?  
  
DK: yes he does.  
  
All: ewww..Prozen's gay  
  
Me: *snickers*  
  
Prozen: I am not gay, I sleep with girls.  
  
Me: It's true! Just yesterday he tried to get me to sleep with him.  
  
Prozen: See, NOT GAY  
  
Me: .But I refused, and when I went to his room to tell him I changed my mind  
  
Prozen: YOU HAD?  
  
Me: yes.anyway I heard some moans so I took a peek at whom he was with and he was with one of his soldiers and they were humping.  
  
Prozen: It was a female soldier  
  
Me: How come "she" had a dick. I came at the time "she" was humping you  
  
All: eewww.  
  
Prozen: still, I'm not gay. I do sleep with women.  
  
DK: he's bisexual  
  
Me: Prozen, you are such a pervert!  
  
On with the next question. Dark Kaiser, what's Prozen's full name? Huh?? Crew, what kind of stupid question's that?  
  
DK: It's Gunter Prozen, doesn't everyone know that?  
  
Me: Gunter?? I didn't know that! That bastard never told me!  
  
DK: well actually, it's Gunter Louise Prozen  
  
Me: Louise?? So that's why he also sleeps with guys.  
  
OK, next victim.  
  
Naomi: it's O'Connell  
  
Me: O'Connell? ...Crew, how come there aren't any questions for him?  
  
Crew: We couldn't think of anything that'd embarrass him. Make something up!  
  
Me: ok then. O'Connell, do you want to have a Gojoulus?  
  
O'Connell: Yes  
  
Me: OK show's over. Everyone who was supposed to be interviewed was.  
  
Naomi: Bye!  
  
Ok, I know this took a while and it's short but WHO CARES?  
  
Please R&R 


End file.
